


goat.

by klovn



Series: Hormones & Black Magic [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Goat, Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klovn/pseuds/klovn
Summary: goat go up.
Series: Hormones & Black Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183721
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	goat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphcrunch (bwinkbear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwinkbear/gifts), [unevenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/gifts).



It was day. and in day ms nor needed to get his goat(s) out of pen. Today big day. Finally the rain had stopped and goat can go out, eat nice grass without rain bother. Good goat day. 

"Come on, goats," ms nor ushered them over as he opened the gates of the pens. Several goats with all different variations of coats walked off, ms nor trusted goat. They were good friends of his and he knew they would never wander off too far. "We have all of the hill to ourselves, friends! Come on." Ms nor walked behind the goats, his trusted dog, Bear, guiding the goats. Ms nor mainly wanted Bear with him for company. It was lonely up there when all you had was grass for miles and a couple of goats. SO he carried a bag with dog toys and a little foldable chair under his arm. 

Ms nor couldn't stop marveling at the goat, how nice they were. He loved goats, but Bear would always be his favorite. Goats were just his favorite farm animal and he was thankful that his family hadn't sold the goats. They were his friends.

The walk wasn't long and soon they were there, goat was happy. They were eating the fresh, organic gordon ramsay-style grass. Which was just a fancy word for grass that was natural. Some of it was already chewed by some cows by the neighboring farm but that was O.K. Ms nor's goat didn't mind. As long as there was grass, enough for them all to eat. It would be yummy and even better with ms nor there by their side. They loved him so much.

"Bear! Are you ready, boy?"

Ms nor dug out a little rope toy that his dog loved, he had washed it just a few hours ago so it was freshly clean. Wow. How goood. As soon as Bear got sight of the toy, his eyes lit up with sparkles. Long tail wagging and standing up in a position that said "I'm ready to get the toy!!" Ms nor waved the toy in front of Bear and he bit at the other end, Grabbing onto it with as much force as he could muster. Ms nor's noodle arms did okay at handling it before he finally won the toy, with a giggle he thre the toy as far as he could. Watching Bear run for it happily. The goats were still eating grass and all was well. It was calming. So Ms nor decided to set up his chair and with the little time that took, Bear was back and ready to play again. After placing his bag on the chair he got the end of the toy that was hanging from Bear's house. "Ya, ready, boy?"

Bear let go of the toy and Ms nor threw it yet again. With bear coming back he laid on the grass and played with his toy after ms nor gave him a small treat. Just a little something for being a great dog. As always.

Now was the best time of all, goat time. Ms nor sat on the chair and reclined back, putting on his sunglasses and folding his hands behind his head on the chair. This was the life. Him, bear and his group of nine goat. Nothing would, COULD, be better than this. Such a great time, wow. He sure loved this, goat time. Everyday he waited for this, the day when his dad would let him watch the goats. It was safe here in the rural area. No one around for miles but people he knew. It was quiet and the animals kept him company.

One hour passed..

Then two...

and it was time. Time for him to go back, a time he didn't want to come but it had to. So he packed up his things and called out to the goats.. After a quick count he walked back down the hill with the goats and Bear. Just another day here with goat. A nice day, nothing went wrong and life was nice. Nothing would ever go bad. How could it ever?

But he was finally back and after petting a few goats, saying bye as he locked the gate to their pen, which was spacious. A grand area which he was glad that goat had. Somewhere where they can just chill n be cool goat. Be nice friends, ya know? Ms nor loved that. So he finally went back inside the house and put back the things he had brought with him. Greeting his lovely mom as he and Bear went upstairs after he fed bear his food. From his bedroom window, ms nor could see the goat pen just barely, and everyday when he woke up he would look out the window. It would bring a smile to his face. Knowing that his friends were out there waiting for him to greet them.

"One day, we need to go on an adventure with the goats. Yeah, Bear?"

Bear only gave a bark in response, ms nor pet his fluffy head and with a smile he looked out the window again. He swore he saw goat looking up at him, with a smile that wasn't there Maybe he would be able to take the chickens out too.

but now was supper time, and there was next week to do that. he had school tomorrow too, so he would make sure to sleep late. If he didn't, mom wouldn't let him go out with the goats. Which she knew were his favorite. Especially this one goat, he was old. A senior at most and steinar practically grew up with him. From when he was a small gremlin until now, bigger gremlin.

"Okay enough, thinking, im hunrgy" he treaded down the stairs after changing to something more comfortable. Goat time would come soon

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a shit post


End file.
